I Love You My Pokémon Master
by MistyKetchum
Summary: AAMRN.Ash's final match in Johto.Will he become the the champion?Besides being the champion,will he get Misty?


                            I LOVE YOU MY POKEMON MASTER

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokémon.If I owned it I would make it like my fanfic.^_~ But I own Kirsty and if you use her in your fanfic,she'll eat you.

                                 CHAPTER 1-Johto League Final   

Misty woke up at midnight,she quickly looked at Ash's bed.Ash wasn't there."He's excited" Misty thought.It was the day before Ash's Johto Final Match.She was sharing a room with Ash and Brock.Mrs.Ketchum was sharing a room with Prof.Oak and Tracey.Misty went to the balcony and she saw Ash sitting on the bench and thinking.

"Ash!" Misty said.

"M-Misty" Ash said.

"Ash,are you OK?" Misty asked.

"Um,oh,you know I'm excited"Ash replied.

"I have never felt that excited before,not in the Johto league,not in the Prof.Oak's lab when I first started my journey,not even in the Orange League Final Match" Ash continued.

"Do you know Ash?I'm excited too.But I believe that you'll win!Brock,Mrs.Ketchum,Prof.Oak,Tracey.We all believe you.And if you believe yourself,I'm sure you will do the best tomorrow." Misty said.

"Thanks Mist."Ash said.

"Hey Ash,you have never called me Mist since you called me in Indigo Plateau."Misty said with blushing.

"Um,um" Ash said with blushing too.

"Hey Ash!Look!It's a comet.Let's make a wish" Misty said with excitement. 

They both wished something.

"What did you wish?"Ash asked.

"Oh,I can't tell it,if I tell my wish,it won't become true."Misty replied.

"Everybody knows my wish so I don't need to tell."Ash said with smiling.Misty smiled too.

"I hope your wish come true Ash" Misty said.

"Um,I hope yours come true too."Ash said.

"Ash" Misty said.

"Yea,um" Ash said.

They both looked at eachothers eyes.It was just like somebody's pulling them to each other.Their lips were getting closer.When their lips nearly met,"BANG!"It looked like something exploded somewhere.Ash&Misty jumped from the bench and blushed.

(Yes,yes.The kiss won't be that early.^_^)

"What happened?" Brock came and yelled.

"Heeey!What were you two doing?" Brock said with a big grin.

"We,we were doing no-nothing!"both Ash and Misty said with blushing.(Like they do in manga when Brock said Ash and Misty sittin' in a tree…)

"We have to look around and find out what happened!" Ash said.

Ash took Pikachu and his other Pokémon,wore his Pokémon League cap.The gang went to the place where they heard the loud voice. It was near the Pokémon Center.There was a crowd.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!  
To infect the world with devastation,  
To blight all peoples in every nation,  
To denounce the goodness of truth and love,  
To extend our wrath to the stars above,  
Cassidy!  
Butch!  
We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night  
Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight  
That's right!  
Raticate!"

"Oh,it's Team Rocket" Ash said.

"Who else might be?" Brock said.

"Hey Ash!"Mrs.Ketchum shouted while running. Prof.Oak and Tracey were running too.

"Hey Misty!"Kirsty shouted while running too.

"Oh,no!"Misty thought. They met in elevator like Ash and Richie did.Kirsty had a Togepi too. Ash beated her in her first match after the Elite 4. She was still there to watch the final match. She was a self-satisfied girl and she liked praising herself.

"Hi Kirsty" Misty and Ash said.

"Hi Kirs!How are you doing?" Brock said.(He had a crush on Kirsty as usual.)

"Oh,Kirs,I started to believe that you're here to see me not the final match."Brock said.

"What a stupid guy!"Kirsty thought.

"Hey,stop talking!We have to stop Team Rocket!They are stealing the Pokémon at the Pokémon Center!"Ash shouted them.

"Oh,yeah" Brock said.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"Meganium razor leaf!"

"Charizard flamethrower!"

…

All trainers said their Pokémon.At last Team Rocket blasted off.

"Awww,hi loser!" somebody said to Ash.

It was Gary.

"I bet Ash will beat you!" Misty shouted at Gary.

"Yeah,just wait tomorrow and see."Ash said to Gary.

"Awwww,Gary!He's so cool!Isn't he?" Kirsty said.

They all went to their rooms.

"Goodnight Brock,goodnight Pikachu,goodnight Misty.See ya in the morning" Ash said.

"Pi-pikachu!"Pikachu said.

"Goodnight everbody"Brock said

"Goodnight all,sweet dreams" Misty said sweetly.

Next day Ash and co. woke up early.

"Ash,you must eat" Misty said with worrying.

"I can't eat." Ash said.

"Ash,you beated him when you last battled".(Yes,Ash beats Gary in 5th season ^_^) Misty said.

"You're better than him,he has no success in the leagues." Brock said.

"Ash!My son has a self-confidence!" Mrs.Ketchum said.

"Yeah,The Ash I know eats a lot" Tracey said.

Everybody laughed.

"Um,ok!" Ash said and ate his bread.

"Ash,drink that orange-juice.It will give you energy." Misty said.

"Thanks everybody" Ash said.

"Hey Ash!" somedoy said.

"Oh,hi May!" Ash said.

"Hey,you have grown up a lot since I last saw you!" May said.

"In the past we had good time a lot." May continued.

Misty blushed a lot.

"Hey,don't speak with my sister." Gary shouted.

"He always thinks I like Ashy more than Gary." May explained.

"Ashy!Hmph!" Misty blushed more.

"I gotta go now,good luck Ash!" May said and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks May!" Ash said with smiling.

"Hey Misty,are you OK?" Ash asked.

"Yes,I'm OK." Misty said.

"Yeah,Gary thinks I'm in love with her sister!It's one of the reasons that he hates me." Ash said.

"But you aren't in love with her,aren't you Ash?" Brock asked.

"Of course not,she's older than me a lot" Ash reassured.

"Hmm,maybe she'll go out with me!" Brock said.

"I hope,Brock" Kirsty came and said.

"Oh,hi Kirsty" Ash said.

"Heah,hi everybody!" Kirsty said.

"Did you hear,there is a Pokémon Beauty Competition.I bet my Togepi will win." Kirsty said and caressed her red-ribboned Togepi.

"Oh yeah,of course your Togepi will win!" Tracey grinned.

"But I must make up it.Oh,I gotta go now,I must make up too.I must be beautiful at the match.Gary'll see me and get power from my beauty." Kirsty said.

"Kirsty we know you want to attract Gary but can you please stop supporting Gary here with Ash?" Misty said.

"Why?Is he afraid of him?Hey Ash,you can get power from my beauty too" Kirsty laughed with all her evilness.

"No,I am not afraid of him and I don't need anything of you!"Ash shouted.

"Relax Ash,how about go the lake before the match?" Mrs.Ketchum offered.

"Cool!Let's go!" Ash answered.

-Near the lake-

"Oh Ash honey,look!Molly is here!" Mrs.Ketchum said.

"Ashhhh!!"Molly shouted.

"How are you Molly?" Ash asked?

"I'm fine and I'm with my mom and dad.We're here to watch you Ash!" Molly said.

"How about sitting and talking Molly?" Mrs.Ketchum asked.

"Good idea!" Molly's father said.

Molly,his parents,Mrs.Ketchum,Prof.Oak started talking.Ash went to the hedge near the lake and looked at the lake.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"We'll beat Gary today Pikachu!I'm gonna be the new champion of the Johto League!"Ash said.

"Pika-pikachu!"(No one can beat us!) Pikachu said. Ash hugged Pikachu.

After some talking they went to the stadium.There was 1 hour to start the battle!

"Oh,Ash win or lose we're always with you" Mrs.Ketchum said at the room.

After everybody said him "Good Luck" and left the room.Ash was alone with his Pokémon.Misty and co. Went to the stadium and sat.There was half an hour to start a match.

"Misty,you can do it" Misty thought.

"Are you OK Misty?"Brock asked.

"Oh,yeah,I'm OK.Wait I'm coming!" Misty said and went.

"Hey,where did she go?" Tracey asked.

"Maybe,to finish that thing which is eating her for years." Brock replied.

Misty was running.She reached the room where Ash was.

"Can I come in?" Misty asked.

"M-Misty?Sure!" Ash replied.

"A-Ash I-I must do..Umm" Misty said and kissed Ash on his cheek.They both blushed.

"Hey,um,wha-what was that for?" Ash asked.

"A good luck ki-kiss" Misty replied.

"G-goodbye and good luck Ash" Misty continued.

"Thanks Mist" Ash said.

"Hey where were you Misty" Brock asked.

"Um-um.I brought my Ash flags!"Misty said and got out two Ash flags from his bag.

"But Misty,your bag was here!" Brock said.

"Um,really?Oh look Ash is coming!" Misty said.

"Never mind,Misty" Brock said and grinned.

"Look!Gary is coming too!" Kirsy shouted.

"The final battle is between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak,Ash Ketchum on the right,is in Pokémon League Top 16 and Orange League Champion."

Everybody clapped their hands.

"And Gary Oak,on the left,is a very determined and good trainer too.So the match will be so contentious."

Everybody clapped their hands again.

"Both two trainers can use 3 Pokémon,good luck!" 

Ash looked at the stands.He could see Brock blinking at him.And he saw Misty,there were two Ash flags in their hands.Ash blushed.

"DING,DING" The match was starting.

"Gary,Gary!You're the best!You're the best guy ever!And I'm the best girl!"Kirsty shouted.

Everybody near her sweatdropped.

"DING!!!!!!"The match started.

***End of Chapter 1***

How's it?If you like it,I'll continue it as soon as possible.And I'll add more Pokéshipping.If you wanna know who'll win you have to review.Please,please,please R&R.

~MistyKetchum


End file.
